Cowboys and Indians
by Johnny Cade's little sister
Summary: Moments in life as the Curtis boys grow up and become who they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by my Uncle Tyler, Brandon, and P.J. I love you guys. **

Cowboys and Indians.

Sodapop's POV

Me and Ponyboy were outside while Mama and Dad were doing stuff inside. Darry was suppose to watch us, but he was playing in the front yard with Two-Bit. I didn't care though; I had Ponyboy to play with. He may only be six, but he wasn't annoying like other kindergarteners. He was more, what was the word? Oh yeah, mature. Darry thought me that word. Darry was really smart, I wasn't. Mama says that it's just cause I take longer to get to know things, but I think she's just being nice. Ponyboy was smart, he could already read a little bit and new some of his numbers.

Me and Ponyboy were playing go fish while Darry and Two-Bit were playing with Darry's football. Ponyboy wasn't so good at the game yet, but I was teaching him. Me and Ponyboy got along really good, even though we were two years apart. He loved to play with me, and I like to play with him. Me and him shared a room, while Darry gots his own room. I don't care though. Sometimes Pony gets these nightmares that scare him real bad, so he likes to sleep with me sometimes.

"Got any sixes, Pony?" I ask him. He scrunches his eyebrows together and frowns.

"Um… I don't know. Is this a six, Soda?" he asks showing me a eight card. I shake my head.

"Nope, your turn, Pone." I say knowing what card I'll ask for next.

"Alright, uh… gots any ones Soda?" I sigh.

"For the last time, Ponyboy, there ain't any one cards. Try again."

"Okay, gots any fours?" he has asked that nine times, the answer was still the same.

"No, go fish."

Darry's POV

Me and Two-Bit were tossing the football back and forth for about an hour now and he was starting to whine about it.

"Come on, Darry! I'm sick of this football! Let's go do something else." He says heading inside. I shrug my shoulders and start to go up the steps. Then I remember I was suppose to be watching Pony and Soda. I run to the back of the house and see them playing 'Go Fish' in the grass. I smile and go back inside. Two-Bit was in the couch, drinking a Pepsi that my mom must have got him. Two-Bit never gets anything himself while Mom is here. Mom doesn't care though, she likes Keith. She's the one who gave him his nickname. Dad was sitting in his recliner, watching the news.

"Hey Dad." I say to him as I pass by to get some water from the tap.

"Hey, Darry. You and Keith have fun playing?" he asks looking up.

"Yeah, but he started whining so we had to come back inside." I say. Dad smirks and Two-Bit rolls his eyes.

"You were checking on your brothers thought, right Darry?" Mom asks.

"Yes Mom." I say.

"Good boy, now go get them. It's time for dinner, are you staying Two-Bit?" she asks him.

"Sure, I just need to call my Mom." He says going over to the phone. I go outside and see my brothers wrestling in the grass. Soda pins Ponyboy to the ground and Ponyboy shrieks, and then sees me.

"Help Darry!" he screams. I laugh and go over to them.

"Alright Soda, get off him" I say pulling Soda off Ponyboy. Soda grins like a goof at me, and I can't help but grin back.

"Come on, Mom says it's time for dinner." I tell them as I pull Ponyboy up. He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I wanna piggyback ride Darry!" he says. I smile and pull him on my back. He smiles so big, I'm afraid that his face will break. We all go inside and go to the table. Mom made baked chicken, with corn and mac'n'chesse. Ponyboy, Dad, Soda, and Two-Bit started scraffing down the food, until Mama makes them stop.

"We have to say grace." She says. Everyone stops and folds their hands.

"Darrell would you like to say grace?" Dad nods. We all bow our heads.

"Dear God, thank you for this meal and for my family, and their friends. Please bless us and this meal to our bodies. Amen"

"Amen" we all repeat. We start to eat and talk. Ponyboy told Dad about him and Soda wrestling and playing 'Go Fish'. Two-Bit and my Mom talked about school and Soda and I talked about football. Mom let us stay up a little later tonight, since school was almost out. Ponyboy went to bed at seven thirty, while me and Soda got to stay up till nine. Mom had us say our prays and then we went to bed. I feel asleep real quick that night.

**What do you think? Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ponyboy's POV

Me and my buddy Johnnycakes were playing tag when Mama called us in. We both jumped up and ran inside. Johnny came to our house a lot. He has it really rough at home; Mama says that his mom and dad are mean to him sometimes, so he comes here. Mama and Dad don't mind though, they like Johnny. He would live here, Dad said, if we had the money for another person. Dad says that all our friends are like his pretend sons. But he likes Johnny the best, even if he won't say it.

Mama made us grilled cheese for lunch and some chips. Darry and Soda were with Two-Bit and Steve at the lot playing football. Johnny and me wanted to go with them, but Mama told us to let them go alone, since they can't play as rough with each other if we're there. Darry doesn't say anything, but he don't have to, I know.

"Hey, Mama, can we go to the playground after lunch?" I ask her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ponyboy." she says. I wipe my mouth and smile at her.

"Sorry, Mom, can we go? Please?" I say.

"Yeah, Please Mrs. Curtis?" Johnny says. She smiles at us, and I already knew the answer.

"Sure, baby. Just be careful crossing the street." She says. We both grin and run to put our plates in the sink.

"Thanks Mom!" I yell as we run out the house. Johnny was running next to me. We get to the stop sign were we had to cross the street. I looked both ways and then me and Johnny ran to the swings. Johnny got on the blue swing and I got on the yellow one. We started to swing as high as we could and we would jump off the swings into the grass.

"Hey Ponyboy, look." Johnny says to me after he jumped off his blue swing. I looked over and saw three kids, about Soda's age, were coming to us. They looked mean and they wanted to fight. I was kinda scared, I never got beat up before, and I was starting to think that today was going to be that day. Johnny sat back in his swing and stared at his shoes, looking scared too.

"What are you doing on our swings, Greasers?" the one in the middle asks us.

"Swingin'" I say quietly digging my foot in the ground.

"And who said that you could swing there?" he says.

"We don't have to ask you if we can swing, you don't own them!" Johnny says. The one on the right laughed and pushed Johnny off the swing.

"Hey!" I shouted. The one who was asking us questions came up to me and smacked me in the face. I fell out of my swing. I held my cheek and tried not to cry. I stood up again and kicked him in the stomach. Johnny was already getting beat up, and I was well on my way. The I was fighting was bigger than me and I couldn't seem to knock him down. I tried hitting him in the face, like Darry told me to, but he pinned my hands down and punched me in the face really hard. I saw stars and went to sleep.

Soda's POV

Me, Darry, Stevie, and Two-Bit were walking back to the house when Darry saw a few kids getting the crud beat out of them.

"Shouldn't we go and help those kids?" I ask Darry.

"Looks like that kid already is." Darry says pointing to a blond kid running over to the swings were the kids were getting beat up. I saw a head of really black hair and saw the kid's face.

"Darry! It's Johnny and Pony!" I shout.

"Damn it." He says running to the park. The blond kid pulls the kid beating on my kid brother off of him, and then punches him in the face. The guy kicks the blond boy in the shin, then punches him in the mouth, busting his lip open. Blondie swears really loud and pulls out a blade, the kid runs off. He goes over to the boy hurting Johnny next and kicks him in the stomach, making the kid run off crying like a wuss. We finally get over there and see Ponyboy knocked out on the grass. The blond kid was helping Johnny up, helping him stand.

"Ponyboy! Johnny!" Darry shouts. He kneels down to him and shakes him.

"Ponyboy! Wake up!" he shouts.

"W-What?" Ponyboy says. He blinks twice and rubs his head.

"You alright guys?" Two-Bit asks.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks man, for getting them away." Johnny says. Blondie smirks and puts his blade in his pocket.

"No problem kid." He says wiping his lip, which were covered in blood.

"Why don't you come over to our house? Our Mom can give you a ice pack for your lip." Darry says helping Ponyboy up. He nods and then shrugs.

"Why not." He says. We walk over to our house and go inside.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask him as Mom got a bag of ice for his lip.

"My name's Dallas Winston."

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know you guys must hate me, but I think that you will live! Here we go with chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Ponyboy's POV

"Man I hate math!" Soda said as we walked down the sidewalk home. I smiled and looked up at him.

"What's so bad about it? I think it's pretty easy." I said. He scoffed.

"Easy for you, you're only in third grade. I hate the Mrs. Reno. She is always going on about how we need math and blah, blah, blah!" he said throwing up his arms in the air. I laughed.

We kept walking until we heard a scream from Johnny's house.

"JUST GET OUT! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" then a crash. "WE DON'T WANT YOU HEAR! JUST LEAVE!"

I looked at Soda; he was glaring at the house.

"Is that Johnny's dad?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Forget about it, Pone. Let's get to the house. Mom doesn't like us hanging around here." He said readjusting his backpack. Then we heard Johnny scream.

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!"

I looked at my brother again. He looked sad.

"Should we go help him?" I asked. I didn't want my best friend to be hurt. How could his old man do that to him?

"No, let's go get Mom. She'll call Dad and he can go get Johnny."

"But…."

"Look, do you want to get hurt?" he shouted at me. I looked down at my feet. Soda almost never yells at me, at least not like that.

"No" I said quietly.

"Then hush up and let's go get Mom." He said softer. He put his arm around me as we walked down to our house. We ran up the steps and into the house. Mom was folding laundry on the couch.

"Mom, you need to call Dad!" Soda said running over to her. She looked up at us looking worried.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Johnny, his dad, well… you know." He said. Mom shook her head going over to the phone.

"Ponyboy, start on your homework." She said. I nodded and pulled out my spelling. I listened to her as she whispered into the phone.

I kept doing my homework for the next thirty minutes when my Dad came in with Johnny in his arms. Mom and Sodapop gasped, I just stared blankly at my dad as he set my best friend down on the couch. Mom rushed over to them and bent down to Johnny's level.

"Johnny? Honey? Baby please open your eyes." Mom said in the voice she used when I or Darry or Soda was sick or hurt. Johnny groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mrs. Curtis?" he moaned. She pushed back his hair.

"You're alright Johnny. You're over at our house. What hurts baby?"

"My arm." Johnny said quietly. Dad rolled up Johnny's sleeve and felt Johnny's elbow.

"It's broken Maggie. We'll have to take him to the hospital." He said quietly. The door opened and Darry walked in still in his football gear. He looked over at Johnny and frowned.

"You're Dad?" he asked bluntly.

"Darrell!" Mom scolded.

"Yeah, it's okay." Johnny said quietly.

"It sure as hell is not okay, Johnny. Don't you ever think that." Dad said firmly. Dad turned to Mom.

"Maggie go start the truck. We'll take him to the hospital. Darry, we'll call when we know when we'll be home. Make sure you all get to bed on time and lock the doors." Dad said picking up Johnny again. Johnny yelped in pain.

"Sorry, shorty," Dad said using his nickname for Johnny. He and Mom left with Johnny. I sat back on the couch and felt tears on my cheeks.

"Johnny'll be alright Pony." Darry said as he put his arm around me.

"I know. Why does his Dad do that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, Pone."

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soda's POV

"Soda! What did you do?" Darry shouted at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked sweetly. I knew what I did. And I knew that it would make Darry mad. It was just that he got so boring when football started. And I wanted him to liven up a bit. He needed to be his fun Darry self.

Darry came into my room and held up his practice pants. They were no longer the nice white color that it once used to be. It is now a bright, pretty pink thanks to my red jacket.

"What did you do to my practice pants? They weren't pink when I put them in the wash! Can you tell me why they are now? "He yelled.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" I asked innocently. Ponyboy was playing with his Legos not paying any attention to us.

"Hum? I wonder why? Well let's see. Who is the only one in this family that has a red jacket?" he said holding up my now clean red jacket.

"Um, you can't prove anything." I say going back to my picture. He huffed in frustration and went to the doorway. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm going to get you back Sodapop Patrick, that's a promise." He says. I gulped.

Ponyboy's POV

Me and Soda went out back to play with our action figures that Mom and Dad got us for Christmas. He had the GI-Joe that had a black stripe on his back and I had the one that had the gray stripe. Mom put different color stripes on their backs so we could tell who's-who's. I was really glad that Soda was playing with me. Most eleven year olds didn't play with their kid brothers, but Soda did. He was cool like that.

"POW!"

"You can't do that! You'll brake off his leg!" I said. Soda smiled and put down his action figure.

"But if I do, don't you think that would look pretty tuff? I mean think about it, you could say he was fighting over the seas."

I never thought about that. I guess only Soda could think of a thing like that. Me and Soda kept playing with our action figures. We were so zoned into our game that we didn't notice Darry slide in with his bow and arrow, with a foam tip on the end of the arrow since Mom didn't let us shoot them.

"Man, I loved playing with action figures." Soda said.

"Cowboys and Indians." Darry says right behind us.

I turn around to see what he was doing, but Soda knew better. Soda took off full speed and was training to hop the fence when Darry fired his bow and his arrow hit Soda right in the middle of his back. Now, since the tip of it was real, it wasn't suppose to hurt him. But instead Soda falls to the ground trying to ease the pain of his back swearing at Darry.

"What the hell was that for?" Soda screams at Darry.

"Told you I'd get you back."

**The End! Now the title makes since. Thank you Uncle Ty, Pat, P.J, and Bo for inspiring this story. **


End file.
